


Lost Daughters

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Alien: Resurrection
Genre: Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt





	Lost Daughters

After they landed on Earth, the crew of the Betty scattered to the four winds, not wanting to stick around once the government got whiff of what exactly had gone down. Ripley followed Call, not because she cared about what happened to the android, but because she had nothing else better to do.

Call wanted to run to ground, hide even more so because of the secret that she was an android, but Ripley vetoed that idea. They were already ghosts, lost daughters that had returned to a home that wasn't quite theirs. There was no reason to hide anymore.

***

"See, I told you this was a good idea." Ripley watched the awe and excitement on Call's face and nodded in agreement with herself.

Call turned to look at her and bounced her head. "You were right."

They were at a nameless beach, watching the seagulls fly overhead and the waves crash onto the shore. It was as different from the cold metal of a spaceship as could possibly be. Perhaps that's why Ripley decided on it for a vacation. The android deserved an environment that would match her inner optimism.

Ripley slung an arm around Call and kissed her.


End file.
